


Quiet In a Storm

by Twolittlesparrows



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other Characters Are Mentioned, Vimes is wounded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twolittlesparrows/pseuds/Twolittlesparrows
Summary: Vimes has been wounded, and Sybil and Havelock have a quiet time with their idiot man.---Sybil sat in the drawing room staring into an empty wine glass. Her abandoned dinner now cold in the dining room. Rain bashed against the windows. Watchmen milled about, whispering quietly between themselves. That sweet Cheery sat beside her, their knees touching. But Sybil didn’t notice any of it. She barely registered when Dr Lawn came in, drying his hands on a towel. Most of the watchmen left the room. Cheery stayed. When Sybil looked up she noticed Carrot standing politely in the doorway.Mossy pulled up a chair to sit in front of her. Sybil rolled her shoulders back, head high. That Ramkin steel bolt slamming into place. The duchess locked eyes with the doctor. And took Cheery’s hand in hers.
Relationships: Sybil Ramkin/Havelock Vetinari/Samuel Vimes
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35





	Quiet In a Storm

Sybil sat in the drawing room staring into an empty wine glass. Her abandoned dinner now cold in the dining room. Rain bashed against the windows. Watchmen milled about, whispering quietly between themselves. That sweet Cheery sat beside her, their knees touching. But Sybil didn’t notice any of it. She barely registered when Dr Lawn came in, drying his hands on a towel. Most of the watchmen left the room. Cheery stayed. When Sybil looked up she noticed Carrot standing politely in the doorway. 

Mossy pulled up a chair to sit in front of her. Sybil rolled her shoulders back, head high. That Ramkin steel bolt slamming into place. The duchess locked eyes with the doctor. And took Cheery’s hand in hers. 

Mossy Lawn sighed, rubbing his forehead. ‘Okay,’ he said softly. ‘I’ve done what I could. He’s steady and asleep. But...it was close. He lost a lot of blood, Sybil.’ 

Cheery’s grip on her hand tightened, but Sybil just nodded, ‘I’ve had a room made up for you. I would feel better knowing you were close at hand. Should you be -’ she faltered, then shook herself. ‘Should you be needed.’ 

He simply nodded, getting to his feet. He left with Carrot, the pair speaking low. Sybil sucked in a sharp breath, clapping her hands together, ‘Right! Cheery, dear, I think everything is as sorted as it can be. Best you be off back to work, or home, or...something. Thank you for sitting with me, I truly appreciate it.’ 

‘Of course,’ Cheery said softly. She flashed Sybil a small, frightened smile before heading out. The door clicked quietly shut. 

Sybil sunk back into the sofa, face in her hands. She sobbed. Great heaving sobs that made her ribs ache. That blasted man! Hands shaking, she fumbled through her pockets for a hanky. A hand landed on her shoulder. Sybil looked up and went to speak, but all that came out was another loud sob. 

Havelock Vetinari drew her in close, arms around her shoulders. She cried into his chest, his hand on the nape of her neck. He smelled like rain. His robes wet and cold. Havelock shivered as he held her, but didn’t move. How long they stayed like that she didn’t know, but eventually Sybil calmed. She sucked in long, slow breaths, shifting to lay her head on his shoulder. 

‘You need to have a shower,’ She said. ‘You’re freezing.’ 

‘I’ll be fine-’ 

Sybil angrily shook her head, ‘You’ll catch a damn cold.’ 

Havelock took her hand in his, bringing her knuckles to his lips, ‘I will be fine, Sybil. I don’t have a change of clothes -’ 

‘Yes you do, you always have spares here. They’re in the bedroom. Sam always grumbles about them in his drawers-’ she stopped, tears falling again. 

‘I hear the culprits have been caught,’ he said softly. ‘Have you gone to see him?’ 

Sybil shook her head. They stood together, hands clasped tight and went up stairs. 

The bedroom curtains were drawn and the room was silent except for the pounding rain, and Sam’s shallow breathing. Letting go of Havelock’s hand, Sybil silently picked her way over to the bed. 

Sam looked awful. Pale and swollen, his face was a mess of bruises and cuts. He lay on his back, bandages on his chest visible just above the line of blankets. With tender hands, Sybil lifted the blanket. 

She sighed deeply, tears welling, ‘Oh Sam.’ 

Carefully she lay on the bed, gingerly stroking his hair. Havelock sat on the opposite side, looking over Vimes. He placed his hand lightly on the commander’s shoulder. Sybil watched his thumb move back and forth over Sam’s skin, the touch so tender it made her heart break. 

You blasted fool, she thought, pressing a kiss to Sam’s cheek. You can’t do this to us. 

‘...Sybil?’ Sam’s voice rasped, barely above a whisper. He haphazardly patted her thigh, and cocked a small smile. 

‘Sam Vimes, I’m going to skin you,’ she hissed, kissing his cheek. She sniffled, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, ‘You bastard.’ 

‘Yeah...sorry,’ He muttered. ‘Come here,’ He lifted his arm with a wince. 

Carefully Sybil tucked herself against his side, crying softly as he kissed the top of her head. She looked up to see Havelock lean in, and whisper something in Sam’s ear. The commander grunted, then turned his head, cheek pressed to Havelock’s. The men grew still, and Sybil closed her eyes, listening to the sound of her husband’s heart. 

When he and Havelock pulled apart, Sam frowned, plucking weakly at the Patrician’s top, ‘You’re soaked to the bone man, get in the shower.’ 

‘Oh for goodness sake,’ Havelock rolled his eyes, standing up. 

‘Yer got some kit in my middle drawer,’ Sam yawned, kissing Sybil’s head again. ‘Taking up more space than you ought, by the way.’ 

Sybil smiled, eyes still closed, and she listened to Havelock wrench open a drawer, muttering to himself. Sam chuckled. His breathing hitched a little and he coughed. Vimes winced, hissing through his teeth. 

Hushing him, Sybil kissed the underside of his jaw, cupping his cheek. ‘Go back to sleep, Sam,’ she whispered. 

‘Yeah...I will. When...when he gets back,’ Sam said, voice strained. 

‘Darling-’ 

Sam sighed, ‘I just need to know you’re both here...’

‘I was so frightened,’ Sybil winced, voice breaking. ‘Sam, you...you could have-’ 

‘Yeah. Yeah I know,’ he hugged her. It was one armed and weak, but the contact made Sybil’s pain ease just a little. She settled on his chest once more, listening to the beat of his heart and raggedy breathing. 

The door to the ensuite opened and Havelock limped out. He was not dressed in own clothing. Instead he was swamped by one of Sam’s jumpers, Sybil’s mending visible in large chunks of off coloured wool. His wet hair stuck up in all directions. Sybil snorted, watching him open a cupboard to pull out extra blankets. Passing one to Sybil, Havelock wrapped his around his shoulders, laying down next to Vimes. 

He kissed Sam, stroking his cheek with the back of his fingers. While her men were distracted, Sybil got up, getting changed into a loose nightshirt. In the few minutes it took her, Sam had already started to weaken. His head lolled onto Havelock’s shoulder, eyes half closed. 

Settling beside him, Sybil stroked his hair, kissing by his ear. ‘We’re both here now. Go to sleep my love.’ 

Vimes gave a small grunt, lifting a hand weakly. Sybil took it, laying beside him. Her thumb ran over his skin, and he seemed to relax and soon his breathing evened in that slow rhythm of sleep. 

‘Thank you for being here,’ Sybil whispered into the dark. 

‘Of course,’ Havelock replied, the rain nearly drowning out his voice. ‘I wouldn’t be anywhere else.’ 

‘Havelock-’ 

‘He’ll pull through. I know it.’ 

She smiled sadly to herself, holding her husband’s hand tight, ‘Of course he will. I’ve decided he will, and I get what I want.’ 

Havelock chuckled then. They fell into silence, listening to the storm rage outside. 

‘You always do, my dear Sybil. You always do.’

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work here, please consider checking out my Tumblr at [Neon-Goblin-Art](https://neon-goblin-art.tumblr.com) I post fanart and updates there :D Thanks!


End file.
